Young and Beautiful
by adrianawillstealurcookies
Summary: Lilyana Mikaelson is the twin sister of Rebekah, she's been running from her brother Klaus ever since she witnessed him daggering Rebekah and ever since then she has been running. She stops at a small town in California called Beacon Hills and there she meets a guy, they talked and it was Epic. Then the sun came up and reality set in. Will she ever stop running?


_**Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. And we are not weak. We do not feel and we do not care. **_

Those words still haunted me till this day. My brother Niklaus was the one who always said that, before I started running and thinking about now makes me realize that he is wrong. Love may be a vampire's greatest weakness but it can be our greatest strength, it helps us realize who we are and keeps our humanity in check.

But it seems as if I'm getting ahead of myself my name is Lilyana Mikaelson, I'm the twin sister of Rebekah. I've been running from Nik for a little less than a century when he daggered Bekah in Chicago at Gloria's bar and have been running ever since. Its true what some people say, once you start running you never stop. I actually just got done packing my belongings from my outrageous flat in England, and headed towards a small town in California it was called Beacon Hills which Nik would never find me in since he knows I usually go for something extravagant.

I was at the airport in the span of 30 minutes, I'm sad that I was leaving but once people start to notice you don't age well that gets kind of difficult... I meet a lot of amazing people and the culture and art has changed over the years. I stepped out a taxi and pulled out my two suitcases, I had an apartment already furnished before I came, I compelled the driver to forget me so I wouldn't have to pay. I'll admit I'm not all for killing humans but I don't kill poor woodland creatures as well. I usually take blood bags from the hospital or just compel someone and bite them speaking of which I should restock on my supply since I'm going to be here for quite sometime.

* * *

"_Good morning Beacon Hills, its Chad. You favorite radio station host.. well your only host. Whelp it is 7 o'clock so that means that you suckers are coming back to school meaning 'Tis the end of summer VaCa"_

I groaned pulling my bed covers over my head before sighing and flipping them off me sitting at the edge of my bed stretching all my stressed my muscles and cracking my bones. I get up and my favorite song _I love it by Icona Pop. _I smiled and bopped my head along with the song as I skip over to closet checking the weather looking sunny. I pull out my beige knee length strapless dress with a small white cardigan, I put on white wedges and curl my hair pinning one side of my hair back.

I grab my school bag and head into the kitchen grabbing one of my blood bags, I get into my new car and sped off into the local high school called Beacon Hills High how original.. hahaha I made a pun.

I enter the main office up to the secretary.

"Hello" I said in my british accent

"Yes" She replied not taking her eyes off her computer

"I would like to be enrolled here" I tell her

She looks at me and sighs "Transcripts?"

I smile lightly at her and look her in the eyes " I don't think you understand. I'm already enrolled so give me my classes and I'll be off"

I saw her pupils dilate "Of course must of slipped my mind, here you go..."

"Lily Michaels" I lie

"Of course though you're going to have to wait outside with the other new student for the principal" She says

"Great" I mutter

I grab my locker combination and my schedule, I walk outside and hear a girl sitting on the bench so I go and sit down next to her.

"Hi, I'm Lily. I'm new here" I say smiling brightly at her

"I'm Alison. I'm new here also" She said nervously at me. She pulls at her jacket "Is that a british accent?"

"Yea. Is that an American accent?" I ask jokingly

Alison laughs "Yea it is"

All of a sudden I hear a phone ring and Alison looks at me embarassed a bit "Mom three calls on my first day is a little over doing it" I see her place her phone between her shoulder and cheek looking through her bag "Everything except a pen, Oh My God I didn't actually bring a pen"

I give her a small nudge as she looks up at me questioning, I nod towards to the principal who was making his way to us.

"Ok Mom I gotta go bye" Alison said hanging up the phone.

"Sorry to keep you ladies waiting" The principal told us as we walked entering the school "So you were saying the San Francisco isn't where you grew up?"

"No but we lived there for a little over a year than usual with my family" Alison answers

"And you Lily?" He asked me

"I lived in England for 6 years" I respond not giving too much away

"Well I hope Beacon Hills is the last stop for you girls for a while" The principal said

I smiled at him appreciative. He opens the door and I take a deep breath plaster a smile on my face and strut in with my head held high

"Class this is our new students Alison Argent and Lily Michaels" The principal says and I give the class a wave "Please do your best to make them feel welcomed"

He leaves and we're left to find an empty seat and to our lucky there was two empty ones next to each other.

I walk over to one and put my bag on the floor taking out a pen and notebook. I look to my left to Alison and saw the boy in front of us give her a pen.

"Thanks" Alison whispers to the boy

I raise an eyebrow to her and nudge her softly. She looks up at me with questioning look I nod towards him and she looks down blushing.

I wiggle my eyebrows at her giggling quietly at her.

"We'll begin with Kafka metamorphosis" The teacher said "On page 133"

I look forward and pay attention to the class.

The bell rings and we scurry out of there and I let out a sigh.

"Thank God that's over" I say walking next to Alison turns out our lockers are next to each other.

I open it and put my books in there and I notice that Alison starts to eye the boy in English class next to a boy with a buzz cut.

"Hmm he reminds me of a puppy" I comment

"That jacket is absolutely killer, where'd you get it" A red haired girl said walking up to us

"Um my mom was a buyer from a boutique in San Fransisco" Alison says looking down at her jacket

"And the dress so cute" She says cooly leaning against the locker

"Thank you" I say smoothing my dress out slightly "Its a Michael Kors design"

"And you two are my new best friends, I'm Lydia" She say introducing herself

"Alison" the brunet beside me said

"Lily" I reply

A blonde guy comes up from behind her and kisses her

"This is my boyfriend Jackson, Jackson these are the new girls Gwen and Alison" Lydia says pointing to us

"So this weekend there is a party" Lydia asks leaning against Jackson

"A party?" Alison echos

"Yeah Friday night, you guys should come" Jackson says wrapping his arm around Lydia

Alison shakes her head "Oh No I'm sorry Friday's are family nights"

"Well I'm in" I say closing my locker

"Great" Lydia nods happily

"Are you sure? I mean everyone is going after the scrimmage" Jackson asks Alison as me and Lydia talk

"You mean like football?" I ask

Both Lydia and Jackson start to laugh

"Football is a joke here" Jackson says " The sport is lacrosse. we've won state championship four years in a row"

"Thanks to a certain team captain" Lydia boast running her fingers through Jackson's hair

"We have practice in a few minutes that is if you wanna come and see"Jackson says

I nod "Yeah, I've never seen Lacrosse"

"Uh actually I -"Alison starts

"Perfect you're both coming" Lydia says grabbing me which caused me to grab Alison.

We walked onto the field and sat down at where the bleachers where stationed

I sat in between the both of them and saw both the boy with the buzz cut and puppy dog.

I tap on Alison's shoulder causing her to look at me.

"Lover Boy coming in at 10 o'clock" I say smugly

Alison turns and smiles shyly at him. "Hey Lydia, Who's that?"

"Him, hmm I don't know" Lydia answers and starts to look a bit suspicious "Why?"

I smirk "Yeah, Alison. Why?"

Alison blushes "He's just in my English class"

I purse out my lips give out an innocent look "Is that all, Alison?"

Alison just nods looking on to the field embarrassed

"Ok" I mutter looking on the field and see Alison's crush in the goal.

I see him take a hit in the face and winced a bit as he got hurt. He lays there for a second and gets back as I see him grip the Lacrosse stick. I study his features as his face consumes in shock as he catches the ball thrown at him. He catches another and then another.

"He seems good" Alison comments

"Very good" Lydia agrees

"Hmm" was all I said

In the corner of my eye I see Jackson run up and I can see his veins popping as he throws the ball hard. I look at Scott's reaction but for a second I saw his eye flash gold momentarily as he catches the ball gleefully. I eye him suspisously but then quickly think nothing of it, it could be my mind playing tricks. I hope.

The lacrosse practice was over and I waved bye to both Lydia and Alison before driving off to my apartment. A goodnights sleep will help me clear my mind.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please tell me how you feel about it and please fave it and follow **

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Diaries or Teen wolf cause lets face it if I did #Sterek #Klaroine #Delena **

**~Adriana**


End file.
